


Voltron High School AU

by Star_Jelly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Jelly/pseuds/Star_Jelly
Summary: Voltron High School AU! Lance is the flirty class clown, Keith is the edgy bad boy, Hunk is the theater kid, Pidge is the techie and Lotor is the mean girl





	1. Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Just Voltron characters in a high school AU! Not sure how many chapters this will be, just kinda playing it by ear. Also, both Keith and Lance are 18 in this fic. Also also, Keith and Lance will be getting somewhat intimate in chapter 9, so be warned

Lance walked up to the entrance of the high school, iced coffee in hand. He yawned as he pushed the door open. God, he did NOT miss getting up this early.  
He ran a hand through his hair and looked around. This was the same high school he’d been going to for years, yet everything felt so different. Was it because he was a senior? God, what was he going to do after this? No, no, he wasn’t going to think about that. He’s worry about that later. For now, he was going to enjoy his senior year.  
Lance glanced at his phone—7:00. He sighed, and made his way to the gym.  
Just as he was entering, he saw a familiar face at one of the tables grabbing his schedule. The figure looked up and Lance smiled. “Hey Hunk!”  
The two walked towards each other and exchanged a bro-hug. “What classes did’ya get?” Lance inquired as they walked over to a nearby table to get his schedule. Hunk looked at his schedule. “Uh, Biology, Culinary, Advanced Algebra, Drama, and,” his face fell. “Gym with Iverson.”  
“Sweet,” Lance replied, looking at his syllabus. “We have first and fifth together. And don’t worry about Iverson. He’ll have to get through me first.”  
Hunk chuckled, but Lance was secretly worried—Iverson was the most ruthless teacher in the whole school. How was he gonna get through fifth? He shook the thought from his mind. He would worry about that when the time came.

Lance and Hunk walked their way to their first class. Lance was just talking about this incident he’d had over the summer involving a slushy machine when he saw her.  
Allura.  
Lance had been crushing on her since freshman year. And she looked beautiful as ever.  
Lance fell in step with her, Hunk following close behind.  
“So, how was your summer, sweetheart?”  
Allura glared at him. “How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me sweetheart?”  
Lance shook his head. “You’re right, I’m sorry, just trying to make friendly conversation.”  
“Obviously not if you’re calling me names like that.” Allura shot back. “And I must reiterate that I am not interested in you like that.”  
With that, she sped away. That’s when Lance saw him, walking the opposite direction.  
Short, shaggy raven hair.  
Piercing eyes.  
Porcelain skin.  
Hands in his pockets as he made his way down the hall. He looked over at Lance, as if he felt him staring, and the two made eye contact. Lance stopped dead in his tracks. Keith shook his head and sped away. Lance looked in his direction dumbfounded. Who was he?


	2. Class Antics

Lance strolled into his first class with Hunk in tow. He looked the classroom over, noting all of the potential girlfriends he could have.  
“You recognize anyone?” Hunk asked.  
“Mm, not really.” Lance said, walking in. “Maybe like, one or two people vaguely.”  
Him and Hunk grabbed a pair of desks next to a younger student with shaggy, light brown hair and round, Harry Potter glasses and wearing a green hoodie. They looked at the two, but didn’t say much. Lance drummed his pencil against the desk, fidgeting nervously. Why was he nervous? Was it the fact that this was his last year? Or was it..him? That boy he saw in the hall? He couldn’t shake the thought of him from his mind. Why was he thinking about him? Sure, he was bi and he found some guys cute, but something was different about him.  
His thoughts were cut off by the teacher entering the room.

 

“Come on! Let’s get moving!”  
Hunk’s feet pounded the gym floor as he panted heavily. He could see Lance on the other side of the gym.  
Lance jogged around the room, panting hard. He darted in front of the other students with ease until he was in the lead. He smiled and thought it obvious—he was one of the fastest boys in the school.  
His thoughts were impeded as he saw someone dart in front of him. It was the boy from earlier, now sporting an old t-shirt and gym shorts with his hair pulled into a ponytail, his multiple ear piercings glinting in the fluorescent lights. Lance gaped at him, completely dumbfounded. God, he had never felt gayer.  
He shook the thought from his head as he ran to catch up to him. He ran up to the dark-haired boy and fell in step with him. The boy sped up, but Lance sped up with him. He glared at Lance before ramming into his side and knocking him down.  
The gym whistle blew loudly. “KOGANE!” Iverson boomed. Keith stopped, rolled his eyes, and folded his arms.  
Lance slowly stood up and glared and the boy. What the fuck was his problem?  
The bell rang just then and all the students began to file out of the gym. Lance was following suit, when Iverson’s conversation with the boy caught his attention.  
“You may have gotten a pass last year after what happened with your little friend, but those days are over. It’s time to grow up and move on.”  
Kogane stared at the floor, glaring as Iverson continued.  
“One more disciplinary issue, and you’re done at this school.”  
He walked away, leaving the boy there obviously angry. The boy looked up to see Lance, who jumped, and quickly sped out of the gym.


	3. Lance the Defender

Lance and Hunk walked down the hall at the end of the day, Hunk telling Lance how not only did he have two classes with the kid from earlier, but they were actually pretty cool.  
“Their name is Pidge.” Hunk went on. “They’re really good at science and they’re on the tech team in the Drama department and they’re a super huge techie.”  
Lance smiled at his friend. “They do sound pretty cool. I’ll have to get to know them better.”  
Their conversation was interrupted by a sight in the hall: three boys blocking the boy from gym and trapping him in front of a row of lockers. Lance recognized two of the boys. They’d been here for like, 8 years and they bullied anyone they could. Lance looked at them, noting that one of the boys still hadn’t gotten rid of his rat mustache and the other one still hadn’t learned that greaser hair was NOT attractive.  
“Poor wittle Keith! Shiro isn’t here to protect him anymore!” One of the boys jeered. The boy, who’s name was apparently Keith, glared at the floor, obviously struggling to keep his cool.  
“He’s not here to babysit you anymore.” Another boy added, giving Keith a shove.  
“Welcome to the real world, daddy’s boy!” The third jabbed.  
Keith stared at his feet. Lance could see the anger building in his eyes as they filled up with tears. He clenched his hands into tight fists. It was apparent that he wouldn’t be able to contain himself much longer.  
Lance remembered what Iverson had said: “One more disciplinary issue and you’re done at this school.” He looked at Keith, then at the bullies.  
“Aw, look! He’s gonna cry!” One of the boys jeered.  
Before Keith could respond, Lance swooped in and punched the boy that made that last remark dead in the face. Keith stood there in awe. Hunk gaped at the sight. One of the other boys punched Lance in the jaw, then Lance kicked him in the stomach. Keith took this as his cue to leave and sped out of the hall as the fist fight broke loose.

 

“Don’t let it happen again.” Lance was sitting in the principal’s office, holding an ice pack to his jaw.  
“Yes, ma’am.” He said, then stood up and walked out.  
He glanced at his phone as he stepped out of the school—5:20. Shit, he thought. His siblings were probably worried. He still had to cook dinner, and his mom would NOT be happy knowing that he left them alone and—  
“What was that about?”  
Lance whipped his head around to see Keith emerge from the shadows. Lance gaped at him. “W-What?” He stammered.  
“Why did you feel the need to step in and fight my battles for me?” Keith demanded. It was obvious now that he wasn’t too happy.  
Lance paused for a minute, then answered. “I-I heard what Iverson said. About you getting kicked out. I didn’t want that—“  
Keith was about an inch away from his face now, porcelain skin glinting in the fading sunlight.  
“And who the fuck do you think you are poking your nose into my business?”  
Lance looked at his feet. “Those assholes have been pulling shit like that for too long. It’s about time someone put them in their place. Besides, I figured you’re parents wouldn’t have been happy finding out you got expelled.”  
Lance saw Keith’s face soften for a moment, then he quickly shook it off. “I appreciate that, but, just stay out of my life.”  
He walked away briskly to a nearby motorcycle. He grabbed the helmet sitting in on of the handlebars, then turned to look at Lance, catching him staring.  
“Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer!” He shot back at him. Lance’s face went bright red and he covered it with his hand.  
Keith revved the motorcycle and sped away. Lance watched. Fuck, he thought to himself. I think I’m in love.


	4. Coffee and Cigarettes

Lance walked up to the school that morning with a coffee in each hand. He quickly spied Allura walking towards the building and darted towards her.  
“How’s my princess doing?” He inquired smoothly.  
“Lance, you have two seconds to walk away before I slap you in the face.” Allura said angrily.  
“You’re right, I’m sorry, that was rude. But I got you a coffee.”  
“You’re obviously not sorry because you keep doing it.” Allura interjected. “And I hate coffee.” She turned heel and walked away.  
Lance stood there dumbfounded. Now what? Before he could do anything, someone caught his eye.  
Keith leaned up against the wall of the school, smoking a cigarette. Lance looked at him for a moment, took a deep breath, and walked toward him.  
Keith saw him and glared at him with piercing blue eyes. “What do you want?” He demanded.  
“Oh, well,” Lance stammered, trying to think of what to say. “Well, I bought two coffees and I’m not gonna drink one of them and I thought..”  
Keith took a long drag from his cigarette and blew smoke at the sky. “What did I say about staying out of my life?” He said not looking at him.  
Lance let out a sigh in frustration. “Look, I don’t even care. I was going to give this coffee to someone else, but—“  
“Ohh, so now the truth comes out.” Keith said. Lance glared at him. Keith yawned and looked at him. The street lamp next to him illuminated his face, showing two purple circles stamped under each owl-like eye, indicating that he didn’t get much sleep. Keith noticed Lance’s stare, looked at the sky and sighed deeply.  
“Give me the coffee, asshole.”  
Lance did as he said and Keith took a sip.  
“So, why have you been following me?” He inquired.  
“I haven’t been following you!” Lance said quickly.  
“Really now?” Keith said, looking at the cup. “I catch you staring at me in the hall, you eavesdrop on my conversation and then you rescue me from bullies?”  
“Those were all accidents!” Lance snapped. “Except for the bully thing! And you know what? You didn’t even have to take the coffee! You could’ve just thrown it away!”  
Keith sighed. “Maybe so.” He mumbled. “Well, out of all the people here, I guess you’re not too bad. This doesn’t make us friends, though.”  
Lance chuckled. “Of course not.”  
He walked up to Keith and leaned against the wall next to him. “So,” he said. “What classes do you have?”


	5. Making Amends

“So, if Allura obviously doesn’t like you like that, why do you keep flirting with her?” Keith asked as they walked down the hall.   
“Because that’s what you do isn’t it?” Lance asked. “You be persistent and don’t take ‘no’ for an answer.”   
Keith looked at him. “Who the fuck told you to do that?”  
Lance looked at his feet. “I read it somewhere.”  
“Well, no, that’s what douchebags do.” Keith continued. “If she doesn’t like you back, be respectful of that and move on.”  
“But what if I really like her?”  
“Tough shit, then. Respect her boundaries, move on, find someone else.”   
Lance sighed. He guessed he was right. Being this persistent had never really gotten him anywhere.  
Just then, he spied a familiar face leaning against a rail in the stairwell, giggling with two other girls. Allura.  
Lance looked at Keith, then back at Allura, took a deep breath, and approached her.  
“Hey,” he said shyly when he reached her.  
Allura let out a frustrated sigh. “Lance, if I have to tell you one more time—“  
“I know, I know, that’s not what I’m here for. Please listen.”  
Allura straightened her back and looked at him, waiting for an explanation.  
“Look, I’ve been acting like a douche for the past couple years, and I just wanted to say I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have treated you like that. I still think you’re really cool, and I’d like to get to know you better. As friends, of course.”  
Allura looked at him, contemplating what to do. Then she patted a spot on the rail next to her. Lance looked at her, then back at Keith, smiling. Keith chuckled and gave him a thumbs up.   
Lance leaned against the wall with her. Keith took a few steps in and leaned on the wall opposite.   
All of them talked until the bell rang.


	6. The Lunch Bunch

Lance grabbed his lunch tray and walked beside Hunk. “And she’s totally cool with me, now.” Lance told his friend. “And she told me all this cool stuff about civil rights and feminism that I never knew before. She’s smart as hell, too. Like she really knows what she’s talking about.”  
Hunk chuckled. “So, are you gonna make your move once the two of you get close enough?” He inquired.  
“Nah,” Lance said. “She obviously doesn’t like me like that, and I’m gonna respect that. I’m not gonna force her to do anything she doesn’t want to.”  
Hunk looked at him. “Wow, that’s really cool of you, Lance.”  
Just then, Hunk spied a familiar face sitting alone at a table. “Hey, Pidge!” He called out. The figure looked up at him and smiled.  
Lance followed Hunk to the table and they both sat down. “Lance, this is Pidge.” Hunk said, motioning toward them. “They’re the person I was telling you about.”  
The two shook hands. “Sup, dude?” Pidge said.  
“Nothin’ much.” Lance responded.   
The three talked for a few minutes. Pidge, was indeed, a very smart individual. She knew a lot about tech and had quite a few ideas for the school’s upcoming play. Hunk let out a squee of excitement at the mention of this. He was beyond excited for auditions.  
Lance spotted a familiar figure walking through the cafeteria.   
“Hey, Keith!” He called out when he was in earshot.  
Keith looked up and saw Lance waving him over. Keith couldn’t help but smile. God, he looked like such a dork.  
Keith sat down and Lance introduced him to the rest of them. The four talked for the rest of the lunch period.

Lance stepped outside carrying his bag, followed closely by Hunk.   
“So auditions are in two weeks, and I’m SO excited!” Hunk said, beaming. “I keep trying to tell Pidge to audition, but they have stage fright, so they don’t really want to.”  
Lance jumped at the sound of a car horn honking.  
“Well, see you tomorrow, dude!” Hunk said, running towards the nearby car.  
Lance stood there in deep thought. He’d met some pretty cool people, the girl he liked was actually talking to him, and he met a cute boy. Maybe this year wasn’t so bad after all.  
He was snapped out of his thought by the sound of an engine roaring. He looked up to see Keith stopped in front of him on his motorcycle.  
“Hop on, loser, we’re going out!” He yelled  
Lance looked at him, blushing and dumbfounded. “U-Uh, what?” He said.  
“Just hop on!” Keith yelled back.  
Lance walked up to him and climbed onto the vehicle behind him. Keith produced an old, battered helmet and handed it to Lance, who quickly put it on.  
“Hold on.” Keith instructed.  
“Um, ok.” Lance mumbled, awkwardly wrapping his arms around Keith’s torso. Keith revved the engine a few times and Lance let out a yelp as they sped away.


	7. Meet the Family

The feeling was glorious. The wind whipping past the two, the sound of the engine, the warmth emitting from Keith as Lance clung to him. Lance almost felt like he was flying. He couldn’t help but giggle in excitement. This 100% beats taking the city bus, he thought to himself.  
While they were at a stoplight, Keith looked back at the clinging to him and noticed his smile. He smirked as he got an idea. The second the light turned green, Keith took off at full speed, making Lance scream in excitement. Keith laughed. He loved making this boy smile.  
A while later, they pulled up to the mall. Keith stepped off and Lance trotted happily after.

 

They spent the evening there, looking through shops, drinking coffee and talking about their families. Well, it was Lance that mostly did that last one.  
“Veronica’s going into 7th grade next year.” He said, proudly. “She’s really smart. And Luis is the youngest. He’s super sweet and he loves making people laugh.”  
Keith smiled as he talked. He loved seeing him talk about his loved ones.  
Lance’s eyes suddenly grew wide. “Oh, shit!” He said loudly. “I need to get home! I still need to make dinner and they’re there by themselves! I should’ve been home ages ago?”  
Keith put a hand on his shoulder. “Dude, calm down, it’s ok. I can drive you home.”  
Lance looked at him. “Thank you, but you don’t have to do that.”  
“No, I want to.” Keith responded. 

 

Keith pulled up to the house. “Is this it?”  
“Yeah.” Lance said, hopping off and taking off the helmet. “Thanks dude.”  
“No problem.” Keith responded, following suit.  
“Wait, what are you doing?” Lance asked.  
“I wanted to meet you’re family.” Keith answered. “They seem really great and—“  
“Um, are you sure?” Lance interjected. “They’re a little all over the place.”  
“It’s fine, dude.” Keith said.  
The two walked up to the house. Lance pulled out his house key and unlocked the door. Before he could say anything, a tiny blur barreled into Lance, almost knocking him over.  
“Lance!”  
Lance picked up the blur, a little startled.  
“This is Luis.” He stated proudly. “Luis, this is Keith. He’s my friend.”  
Luis gave a small wave and Keith waved back. Luis looked at Lance. “Are you gonna marry him?” Luis asked innocently. Lance’s face went bright red and Keith started laughing.  
Their meeting was interrupted by another voice.  
“Lance is home!”  
A younger girl stepped into the room. “That’s Veronica.” Keith said pointing. “This is Keith.” Veronica gave a shy wave.  
“Where’s Abuela?” Lance inquired.  
“Out with friends.” She answered  
Oh, Lance remembered. Girl’s night.  
Another figure stepped into the room: an older boy who looked about 14 with shaggy, messy hair. “And that is Marco.” Lance continued. Marco looked at his feet and mumbled something that served as a greeting.  
“Can Keef stay for dinner?” Luis asked.  
Lance looked at Keith, then at Luis. “Well, I don’t think so,” he said. “He probably has places he—“  
“No, it’s fine,” Keith responded. “ ‘Keef’ would love to stay. If it’s alright with Lance, of course.”  
Lance looked at him and smiled. “It’s alright with Lance.”

 

The evening was great. Not only was Lance a fantastic cook, but his family was awesome. Luis was funny and adorable, Veronica was sweet, and Marco...well, Marco didn’t talk that much, but Keith thought he was great too.  
One of the things Lance noticed over dinner that if you got Keith to laugh hard enough, he snorted. Lance completely stopped in his tracks when he heard it. Keith was a little embarrassed, but Lance thought it was adorable.  
At the end of the night, Lance walked Keith to his motorcycle. As he was grabbing his helmet, he looked at Lance. “Lance,” he began. “I was wondering...would you maybe..”  
He looked st the ground, fidgeting with his helmet straps.  
“Would you maybe...want...to hang out with me at some point?”  
Lance looked at him.  
“O-Only if you want to!” Keith said quickly. “You don’t have to if—“  
“Dude, it’s fine!” Lance responded. “And I’d love to.”  
Keith looked at him, a light blush dancing across his face. “Ok.” He said, smiling. “When are you free?”  
“This Friday.” Lance answered, confidently.  
Keith was grinning now. “Ok, cool.” He pulled on his helmet and climbed onto his bike. “See you then, amigo.”  
The dark haired boy sped away, leaving Lance there. Lance beamed and practicality skipped into the house.


	8. The Date

The day of their date was a nervous blur for Lance. Why was he so nervous? It was just a little date! No, not even a date, they were just hanging out! No reason to get worked up! And yet, throughout the day, he couldn’t help but wonder if that was Keith’s intent.  
That evening, he stood in front of a mirror, looking himself up and down. What should he wear? Something casual? Something dressy? God, why was he stressing himself out over this?! After going through his closet and trying some things on, he chose a nicer shirt with jeans and his usual jacket.  
It wasn’t long before he heard the motorcycle pull up to his house. He raced downstairs, said his quick ‘goodbye’s to his siblings and darted outside.  
Keith passed him the spare helmet. “Well, you ready?”  
Lance fastened it and settled himself behind Keith. “You bet.”

 

Lance’s heart was pounding the whole way there, and it wasn’t just the motorcycle ride that was causing it. He kept reminding himself to take deep breaths to calm himself down, but they weren’t doing much good. Though, one thing caught his attention as the two rode on: he swore he could feel Keith’s heart as he clung to him, beating just as fast as his.

 

The night went great. Keith took him out to dinner and then the two went to see a movie. Both were fantastic. After the movie, Lance stood with Keith outside as he lit a cigarette.  
“I know they’re not healthy,” he said, after taking a lengthy drag and blowing smoke in the other direction. “It just takes my mind of things. And I started freshman year for the aesthetic like a dumbass.”  
Lance chuckled and looked at his feet. “Um, Keith? There’s something I wanted to ask you..”  
“Yeah?”  
“I, uh...um, shit. Do you...like me?”  
Keith looked at him for a moment. “Like..as a friend, or—“  
“I mean like that!” Lance blurted out. “Y’know, do you like-like me?”  
Keith gaped at him.  
“I wanted to ask earlier, but I figured the answer was no, and I didnt want to ruin anything between us, and—“  
Keith dropped his cigarette, marched his way over to Lance, grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him in for a deep kiss.  
When he pulled away, Lance—oh my god, his precious face—his face was a deep scarlet color and his eyes were wide with awe.  
Keith’s smile faltered. “Shit, dude I’m sorry. Were you not ready for that? I should’ve asked—“  
Lance grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss. The two melted into each other. For a brief moment, the world around them faded and there was nothing but Keith and Lance.  
Lance’s mouth opened slowly and Keith’s tongue entered. Lance leaned his head back and moaned pathetically, gripping Keith’s shoulders as the two’s tongues swirled around each other. Keith slowly broke away and Lance let out a tiny gasp.  
“Y’know,” keith whispered seductively, fiddling with the tassle on Lance’s hood. “If you want, we could go back to my place and have some privacy.”  
Lance looked at him wide-eyed. “I think...I’d like that a lot.” He breathed.  
Keith took him by the wrist to his motorcycle and the two got on and drove away.


	9. Intimacy

Keith pulled up to an old house. The two leapt off and darted to the front door. Keith fiddled with his keys, trying quickly to unlock it. They were desperate. They needed to get in. They needed to be alone.  
Once inside, Keith pulled Lance by the wrist upstairs and into his bedroom. Keith shut the door and pulled off his boots. Lance quickly kicked off his sneakers. Keith quickly pulled off his jacket and marched over to Lance.  
He pinned him against the wall, hands grabbing his wrists and pressing them against it. Lance quickly kissed him. His body was aching for him and only him.  
Keith pushed Lance’s jacket off his shoulders and it fell to the floor. He moved on from kissing Lance’s mouth to kissing his neck. Lance moaned softly, fingernails digging into his palms.  
“P-Please, Keith,” he whimpered. “I need you.”  
Lance slipped his hand under Keith’s shirt and began rubbing it over his chest. Keith let out a shaky gasp. He needed Lance too.  
Keith peeled Lance’s shirt off of him and threw it across the room. He bit his ear gently.  
“I love you so much.” Lance whispered.  
Keith paused before moving a hand to the top of Lance’s pants. “I love you too.”

 

Lance woke up in a pleasant state. He opened his eyes slowly to find himself in a different room, in a different house. Lance turned to find that he was in the bed alone. He looked around, then stood up and quickly got dressed.  
He walked downstairs to find Keith standing outside smoking a cigarette. Lance stepped outside.  
“Hey,” he said, smiling.  
Keith looked up at him. “Hey,” he responded flatly.  
The two looked out at the neighborhood they resided in, thoughtfully. Keith took a drag from his cigarette.  
“Can we talk?” He asked.


	10. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update

Lance stepped out onto the porch and looked at Keith. “What’s up?”  
Keith sighed, looking at the paling sky. “I don’t know if we should do this.”  
Lance’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean? You like me, right?”  
“No no, I do,” Keith said quickly. “I like you a lot. It’s just..” he looked at his feet. “It’s complicated.”  
“How so?” Lance asked.  
Keith looked away shyly. Lance took a step closer. “Keith, you can talk to me, it’s ok.”  
Keith let out a deep sigh. “I’ve never been in a relationship before, ok?”  
Lance looked at him. “Never?”  
“Never.” Keith took a drag from his cigarette. “And on top of that, there’s...been a lot going on. It’s been a while since I’ve been close to anyone. So that combined with the fact that this is my first time doing..” He gestured between the two of them. “..this. It feels weird. It feel fucking weird.”  
He looked at the sky. “It’s not that I don’t like you or that I don’t like what we have right now, it’s just...weird for me.”  
Lance looked at Keith, then stepped a few paces closer to him and leaned against the wall beside him.  
“It’s ok. I get it. And I get if you don’t want to keep going. But if it makes you feel any better, I don’t really know what I’m doing either.”  
Keith looked at him and chuckled. “We could be clueless together.”  
Lance smiled. “We could.”  
Keith took a drag and blew smoke at the sky as it turned an orange hue. “I think I’d like that.”

 

The next day, Keith and Lance walked up to the school. Hunk gaped. Allura grinned. Pidge was surprised it took them this long. But as the two approached the school, hands clasped tightly together, all their problems seemed nonexistent. There was only them. And that’s all that mattered to them.


	11. Old Foes

“So, when did you guys decide to start dating?” Hunk asked, shyly.  
Lance glanced at the floor blushing. He was happy to be in a relationship with him, but this was all very new for the both of them. He couldn’t help but get a little flustered.  
“Well,” Keith began. “We hung out for a while and something just clicked, y’know? It’s almost like we were meant to be.” Lance glanced up at him and smiled. He felt the same way. The way he felt when he was with Keith, how happy he made him feel. He was happy he gave him a chance.  
Pidge wandered their way up to the trio and eyed the two holding hands. They looked at Hunk, then back at the couple.  
“About time.” They said, grinning. Lance covered his face, blushing, and Keith chuckled nervously. 

 

Keith and Lance stood leaned up against the wall, talking with each other. Keith smiled at his partner. He loved being with Lance. He made him feel happy. The happiest he had been since...no, no he wasn’t going to think about that. Now was not the time. He was going to focus on Lance. He was—  
Keith’s thought was cut off as something caught his eye: a familiar figure strolling towards them. He felt anger rising in his chest at the sight. Lance looked to see what had caught his partner’s attention and was immediately caught off guard at the figure strutting in their direction.  
Tall, slender frame.  
Long, white locks.  
Smooth, dark skin that seemed to glow in the fluorescent lighting.  
Head held high and hips moving in a confident sway.  
Lavender cardigan with a white tee, dark skinny jeans and—was he wearing wedge heels?  
He could feel Keith tense up beside him. He looked over at his partner to see him fuming silently.  
The figure strutted up to them. “Hello Keith. Still haven’t cut that awful mullet I see.” He said, smirking.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, we’re you talking to me, Starbucks?” Keith said, feigning innocence.  
He glanced at Lance. “I see you’ve moved on from the last one. Is he your new toy?”  
Keith glared at the him. “He happens to be my boyfriend, and you have no right to talk to him like that, Lotor.”  
“Oh, look at little Keith, thinks he’s so tough.” His fingers grazed the edges of his jacket before gripping them and pulling him close to his face.  
“Face it Keith, you’re nothing without Shiro behind you.”  
He pushed him away and walked briskly in the other direction. Lance looked at his partner, who was staring at the floor fuming.  
“What was that about?” He asked.  
Keith shook his head. “Nothing. We should head to class.”  
“Um, ok?” Lance followed Keith down the hall, his mind buzzing with questions. Who was that guy? Who was Shiro? What had happened before him and Keith had met? He had to find out.


	12. A Bad Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, but I have some new plans for the story so hopefully it won’t take me so long to update.

Lance and Keith stood in the stairwell after school, Keith relaying a funny incident that had just happened in class.  
“So he says, ‘Should that even matter?’ And then the other guy goes, ‘No, there’s not much to begin with!’”  
Lance busted out laughing, gripping his sides. Keith couldn’t help but smile at him. God, even his laugh was just too cute. What did he do to deserve him?  
“I have a story kinda like that.” Lance said, collecting himself. “So over the summer, I went to this convenience store to get a slushy, right? So I go in, and—“ Lance paused as he saw two familiar figures standing in the hall. Lotor was leaning up against a row of lockers looking down at Allura, who was blushing and clutching her books shyly.  
“And then what?” Keith asked. Lance snapped out of it, his ears turning a pale red hue. “O-Oh, it’s nothing, I was just..” He couldn’t formulate a coherent sentence.  
Despite him not having feelings for Allura anymore, he couldn’t help but feel angry at the sight of Lotor talking to her. After seeing him and Keith interact, he couldn’t trust him otherwise. And something about the way he smiled at her made him feel uneasy. And the fact that Allura seemed to be receiving whatever he was saying pretty well made him feel worse. Allura was his friend, and he didn’t want her getting her heart broken by whoever this mysterious pretty boy was.  
Keith saw Lance’s faraway gaze and turned to see the two conversing. His cheeks turned a pink hue. He took a deep breath and composed himself. “God, Lance, I’m so sorry.”  
Lance perked up. “What? I-It’s nothing! Let’s just go.” He said, silently fuming. The two marched down the stairwell and left the building.

“I mean, I know there’s nothing I can do to stop her if she falls for this guy, but I want to help her. She’s a really good friend of mine and I want to keep her from making the wrong decision, y’know?”  
“Yeah, I gotcha.” Keith said, tying his hair up into a short ponytail. “But you can’t control anyone in your life. If he does break Allura’s heart, there’s nothing you can do to stop it. Sometimes, you need to let people figure things out for themselves.”  
Lance sighed deeply. “Yeah, I guess that’s true. It’s just hard.”  
“I understand.” Keith said. “It sucks ass to see your friends make the wrong decisions and not being able to help.”  
Lance let out a soft, frustrated groan and plopped his head onto Keith’s shoulder, face down. “Hey, c’mon.” Keith chuckled, putting an arm around him and resting his head on Lance’s head. The two sat there on the sidewalk of the school, watching the light turn from blue to yellow to orange.  
“Y’know,” Keith began. “I heard from someone that your birthday is coming up soon.”  
Lance nodded. He should’ve known Hunk was gonna say something about it. Birthdays were kind of his speciality. He would come to school for all his friends birthdays toting balloons, a gift, and a homemade cake without fail. Lance guessed it was an excuse for him to bake, but he seemed so into the festivities that he decided maybe it wasn’t just for that purpose alone.  
“Yeah, in a few weeks.” Lance confirmed.  
“Well, do you want to do anything for it?” Keith asked.  
Lance sighed. “I don’t really know. I haven’t had an actual birthday celebration since I was 10, to be honest. I mean, my siblings usually try to do something like bake me a cake, but last year, Luis almost set the house on fire, so we’ve decided not to do that anymore.”  
Keith smiled, pulling him close. “Well, I think I have a few ideas, but you let me know if you think of anything, ok?”  
Lance snuggled closer to him, taking in the fading sky. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how often I’ll be updating


End file.
